Riddles about Spaghetti
by Pipe Fox
Summary: End of the Carnivals and California Rolls Trilogy. Takeru and Hikari go on their date, meet some odd people and do other stuff you should probably read to find out about.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, any of the character, and I'm not making money so don't sue.   
This is the Tk and Kari version of their first date. I'm trying to make it funnier and cuter, so bare with me. Anyways, on with the fiction!   
  


Caramel Apples   


  
"Happy Birthday Kari!" Tai and Sora yelled at the top of their lungs. Kari jumped clear out of her bed, and Meeko was paractically hanging onto the ceiling fan. "What time is it?!" Kari shreaked, completely petrfied. Tai checked his watch. "Um, about four o' clock, in the morning." Kari sighed climbed off of her dresser. "Oh how every nice of you to remember my birthday, goodbye!" Then she shoved them out the door.(you wouldn't be very nice either if your brother and his girlfriend woke you up at 4 in the morning on your 13th birthday, would you?) Yawning again, she pried Meeko off of the fan, which was hard work, then collasped back into bed and fell asleep.   
  
1 hour later...   
  
"Happy Birthday Kari!" Kari pulled the covers from over her head, again. This time it was Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Amaya, Meiko, and Joe. "Nice, thank you, now GO AWAY!" Joe was already creeping out the door, Izzy right behind him, Matt, Mimi, Meiko, and Amaya bringing up the rear. Tai and Sora were laughing. "I was like that when my friends did that to me on my 13th birthday." Sora said, recalling when the digidestined, her soccer team, and her mother woke her up at 7 o' clock shouting 'happy birthday Sora!' After laughing some more, and dodging a few pillows, they ran out of the room. Kari, once more, pried Meeko off of the ceiling fan and went back to bed.   
  
About 15 minutes later...   
  
Kari felt a light tapping on her shoulder. "AHHH!" she sprang out of her bed and tackled the person. They landed in a pile of pillows and stuffed animals. "For the last time, leave me alone!" Kari noticed that the figure wasn't moving. She quickly moved the pillow from over the persons face. A piece of blond hair and a blue eye. "Matt?! I'm gonna kill you!" "Matt? I'm not Matt." the boy said. Kari tossed two stuffed animals, to reveal the surprised face of TK. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Happy Birthday Kari." Kari rolled her eyes and hit him with another pillow. "Do you have any idea exactly how many times I have heard that pharse this morning?" "Um, lemme guess. Seeing on how you tackled me when I was just waking you up, I'd say about three times." Kari nodded her head and yawned. "I'm tired. I need sleep." Right before she could collaspe in the pile, TK sqiurmed a little. "TK do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." "Well, maybe it would be easier if you got off my stomach." Kari then noticed that she hadn't moved from the spot that she landed in when she tackled him. "Opps, sorry TK." She got up, Tk behind her. "I have a surprise for you, Kari." "What is it?" "Close your eyes." Kari closed her eyes, not sure what to expect. TK looked at her. She looked so beautiful even if she was half asleep. He half wanted to kiss her right there, but decided to wait. Silently motioning to something, he led Kari by the hand to her bed. "Hi Kari!" An all too familiar voice rang out through the room. Her eyes shot open. Gatomon was standing outside the doorframe, Patamon flying behind her. Kari's eyes lit up and her crest glowed bright around her neck. "Gatomon!" she cried. She ran and scooped Gatomon up in her arms, crying tears of joy. TK smiled softly at the scene. Patamon landed on his shoulder. "How did you do it?" she asked. "I asked Izzy to contact Genni and get the digimon to come to Earth for a while." "Thank you TK!" Then she let go of Gatomon and squeezed TK in a tight hug, which he took willingly. "Well, goodnight Kari. Come on Patamon." TK and Patamon headed for the door, when a hand on TK's shoulder stopped him. "Wait, TK. Why don't you stay over with me? I'm too excited to sleep now anyway." Tk smiled again and nodded his head, taking his place on the usual inflatable chair. "I'm gonna go change my clothes. Be back in a flash!" Kari left the room. "So, did you ask yet?" Gatomon said as she jumped onto the bed. "Ask what?" "Come ON TK. It's kinda obvious, even to us digimon." TK sighed. No use hiding it from them. "No." "Better do it soon." "I know, I know."   
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
Kari came back into the room all showered and dressed. She wore a light pink t-shirt with little sparkly butterflies on it. With it, a pair of khaki capris. Then she flopped down on her bed next to Gatomon. Silence passed over the room for about two minutes. Then TK sat up, with a great idea. Kari sat up also. "What is it TK?" "Your party is tomarrow right?" Kari nodded. What was he getting at anyway? She nodded slowly. "Well then, let's go to the caraval today!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, that would be a great idea! I'm sure that the other's would agree to it." TK stopped mid-laugh, then gulped, then looked down at his shoes, then looked up. This continued of for about 30 seconds. "Um, Kari, I meant for us to go, you know..." Kari also stopped. "You mean like a..." "Yes, well, a Friendly date." "Oh, Okay Cool!" Then they hopped around in a circle. "Alright, let's get going!" TK yelled as he stuffed his wallet into his pocket and headed for the door. "Um, TK?" He turned around, wondering why she wasn't following him. "Yeah?" "The carnival doesn't start until 1:00." "Yeah so?" "Right now, it's about 6:00 AM." TK blushed and sat down. "Oh. heh heh, opps."  
  
Later that day, TK and Kari were heading out of TK house. He had to stop and change after all. They had decided to walk to the carnival, so that they could talk and plan and other stuff (not that kind of other stuff) By the time they arrived, a few people were already entering, and the rides were just starting. "Come on Kari! The first run of the morning is the best one!" TK dragged her down the sidewalk up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets please." TK said in the quickest, polite voice he owned. The lady looked up at him from filing her nails as if he had grown another head. "This box is closed." she said in a snotty voice before returning to her nails. "But it says that it's open right there." Kari pointed out. The lady just then turned the sign over. "Sorry, this ticket box is closed." TK suddenly got angry. "Can't you just let us by the tickets?" The lady completely ignored him. "Fine, be that way!" He shoved the money into her hand, grabbed two tickets, and he and Kari made a run for it. "Hey you kids! Come back here!" But by then, TK and Kari were out of sight. Sighing, she shrugged and went back to filing her nails. No sense in getting all worked up about it.  
  
The two teens entered the park without any trouble, and arrived at the rides place in no time. "What should we go on first?" TK asked. Kari looked around. "I dunno, maybe, um, the YOYO?" "Sounds good to me, B-day girl." They ran off towards the large ride that was swinging around on a pole.   
  
TK buckled his seat beat and looked over at Kari, who was smiling back at him. The ride started, and it went around, and around, and around, and so on. "WOO HOO!" TK shouted as he wizzed by a view of the whole place from his current spot. He could hear Kari doing the same thing. After they went on the ride two more times, the park was starting to fill up. "Alright, TK. You get to pick." "Let's go to the Bumper Cars!" "Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, ha ha!" Kari was busy smashing some jerky guy in a red car. She directed her own light blue car around until she noticed an unsuspecting person looking around timidly. She drove full speed into the person's yellow car. Then she got rammed herself. She whirled around, only to see TK laughing at her, and rammed his green car into her bumper. "Oh no you didn't TK!" She turned around, rammed him good and hard, then drove off in the opposite direction. "Hah, we'll see about that." He drove after her. Kari looked around for a while, not seeing TK anywhere. Laughing to herself, she rammed the pedal making her car go super fast towards a green car. Suddenly, the car turned around. TK. He drove full speed towards her as well. "I'm not gonna stop TK!" "Me neither Kari!" Just as they were about to ram eachother clear into the sky, a pink car got in the way and they both rammed it in, causing a huge dent on both sides. The person looked over at them with a vengace in their eyes. "OH! Look at the time! Come on Kari! We've got so much to do! So many rides to ride!" TK drove away really fast, Kari after him, and the jacked up pink car after them as well.  
  
Kari and TK ran out of the bumper car place and hid in a near by booth to avoid the angry manager. "That was fun." Kari said. "What time is it?" TK checked his watch. "5:00. I'm hungry, let's get some lunch." "Good idea."   
  
They walked around for a while until they came upon the perfect resturant, a little Italian resturant called Kizo's Italino Eatery. They strolled in casually and were immediatly seated. TK leaned on the table and stared at Kari for a while. She was too busy staring at the incoming stars that were starting to be visable in the setting sky. Sighing contently, she turned her look to TK, who was now staring at the sky also. "Are you having fun TK?" she asked. TK nodded his head and leaned onto the table. The waiter brought them an order. "But we didn't order yet." TK said as the waiter placed a plate in front of him and Kari. "En la casa." the waiter said in Spanish. In the middle of the table was a big plate of spagetti. "I have a riddle for you both. What is the wrong way to eat spagetti?" TK and Kari thought about it for a while, but before they could come up with an answer the waiter was gone. While TK was eatting, he was also deep in thought. 'How can I tell her. I know that I like her a lot more than she likes me but I can't just TELL her that I love her. No way, that would ruin our great friendship. UGH! I'm so confused!" TK threw his fork down. Kari looked at him strangly. "What's wrong?" TK looked up from his position and sighed. "Nothing." He then lifted his fork and poked at a meatball. Kari sighed and kept eatting. No sense in trying to read the complex mind of Takaru Takishi.  
  
After dinner, nightfall had already come and the stars were out. TK hadn't spoken a word since the fork incident, which was making Kari worry about him more and more. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "TK what's wrong?!" she exclaimed. TK only looked down at his shoes as he walked around the corner. No one was around. "I want to help you! Your my best friend! Please don't hide things from me!" TK looked at her with confused eyes. He had never seen Kari act this way. She must be really upset. "TK answer me!" His look of confusion turned into a look of anger. "What do you want Kari?!" he yelled. Kari looked hurt, then angry. "Something is up with you! You never act like this!" "I'm acting different?!" TK shouted in her face. Suddenly, Kari's anger dissappeared; only a look of hurt could be seen. She ran off. "KARI!" TK sighed and walked off. "I just ruined her birthday..." he whispered.  
  
Kari wiped off her tears as she walked more calmly now. Looking up, she saw a sign that said "The Tunnel of Love.' She walked towards the girl side. "No sense not enjoying myself a little."   
  
At the same time, TK also happened to stumble upon it. He was so depressed though, he didn't notice that he was in line until it was his turn. He didn't bother to look at who he was riding with, he was really to sad to care. "I'm sorry this ride isn't very interesting for you." he said, his voice barely audible. It was also very hoarse. In the very dark tunnel, he could see the girl nod. She sighed sadly and leaned her head on TK's shoulder. TK didn't care. The sounds that the tunnel were making were like fireflies, and they gleamed in the darkness. They buzzed in little heart shapes. The mood was destroyed, though, because the sounds of making out were echoing thoughout the ride. TK decided that if eh couldn't be with Kari, at least he could show this girl a good time. He reached down and clasped her hand. It felt so warm and soft. Once in a while, a firefly would buzz by, lighting up her deep brown eyes. TK was completely spellbound. She was about to lean over and kiss him, but they both pushed back at the same time. "Wait! I can't do that!" they shouted at the same time. A loud shhh went around. The girl appoligized. "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else. I just realized that." TK's eyes widened with surprise. "Me too!" SHHHH!! "Opps, sorry." The girl started to explain what the guy looked like. "He's got really cute blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, and the cutest smile. I'm sorry, but I feel better just thinking about him." Her voice sounded dry, as though she was crying. "That's okay. My girl's got brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes, and she's like a dream. But I just had a fight with her." "Really? Me too!" "WOW!" they shouted. SHHHHH! God you two! Can't you see that some people are trying to have a romantic mome- They laughed silently. "I can't wait to see you." TK said. With every word his voice became more and more familiar, as the same with the girl. Finally, the ride ended, and the two kids got off and ran though the dark tunnel to the light, gasping at what they discovered. "Kari?" "TK?" "Oh my god!" Suddenly, Kari started to blush. "What?" he asked. She took a step forward. "Well, I was just wondering...do you really think my eyes are amazing?" TK blushed and nodded. "Do I really have a cute smile?" Kari nodded. "Yeah..." "Um, Kari?" "Yeeesssss?" "Will you...um...go..out with me?" Kari jumped up and down with excitment. "Yes!" TK picked her up and spun her around, but tripped and fell on his butt. "Owww." Kari laughed at him. Then she leaned over and kisses him tenderly. TK was a bit surprised, but, of course, did not object. "God, the way you two reacted, you'd think that he asked you to marry him." Kari broke the kiss and looked up. Sora, Tai, Matt, and Mimi were looking at them. Tai and Matt had a 'okay don't get carried away' look on their faces, while Sora and Mimi had the 'awww that's so sweet' look. Kari stood up, fuming. "YOU GUYS WERE SPYING ON US THE WHOLE TIME?!" By now, she was in SD and rising up above the four older teens. Tai sweatdropped and smiled pathetically. "Umm, well, no not the whole time..." "Yeah, only when he and Sora weren't making out..." Matt mumbled under his breathe. Sora and Mimi elbowed him. "Owww." Kari went back to normal again, and gave TK a little hug. "Okay, let's go home." She and TK skipped off towards the exit, hand in hand. The others followed werily after them. "Teenagers..." Tai said.  
  
Epilouge  
  
TK and Kari stood at Kari's doorstep. "I had lots of fun TK." Kari said. TK nodded. "Yeah." Kari leaned in and gave him a soft hug. "Hey TK?" she whispered in his ear. "Yeah?" "I figured out the riddle." "What's the answer?" "The wrong way to eat spaghetti is alone." "Oh." he leaned in a kissed her gently. Kari let herself fall limp in his grasp. "AWWW!" The rest of the digidestined had their faces pressed up aganist the window. TK and Kari sweatdropped. "Can't we even get one moment alone?" They sighed.   
  
The End (i tink)  
  
Artemis: Well, that was the end! Yay, I thought it was cute! :skips around merrily.   
  
Spyro and Sparks: :sweatdrop:  
  
Artemis: Anyways, comments? Flames?  
  
Sparks: I've got the marshmellows!  
  
Artemis: :gives Sparks the "Heero Yuy Deathglare(copyright by someone): Bug Repelent?  
  
Sparks:...(shuts up)  
  
Spyro: :jumps in front of Artemis and Sparks: Send them all to her at Ohjt@msn.com or instant message her at Artetiegr28! See-ya!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
